Fairy Tale Aftermath
by Black Knight 03
Summary: 3rd story in the Fairy Tale Collection. With Miranda and Gordo’s wedding approaching, what happens when an unexpected and unwanted visitor shows up in their lives? [GM]
1. Calm Before The Storm

If you haven't, read Real Life Fairy Tale and Miranda's Knight before you read this. This story will make more sense if you do.

tormented soul – Thanks for the help on this fic, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. Everything else is mine.

A/N – _"Thoughts__" _, Set 10 months after Real Life Fairy Tale and 8 months after Miranda's Knight.

Chapter 1 – Calm Before The Storm

Miranda slowly trudged up the stairs to their apartment. It was eight o'clock at night and Miranda had spent the entire day working at the shop. Between drawing new designs, working on creating others, and trying to deal with customers, it had been a long afternoon.

While most people would look forward to going home, to Miranda there was no comfort there. Her comfort had been away for the past month working in Miami on a series of commercials.

Opening the door, she let out a deep sigh as she took in the empty apartment. Closing and locking the door behind her, she walked over to the desk. Dumping the mail she picked up down stairs and her bag on top of the desk, she walked towards the bedroom.

She wasn't really hungry and just wanted to relax. After taking off her work clothes, Miranda filled the bathtub with steaming hot water. Slipping into the tub, she could feel her muscles slowly relax.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes. Miranda smiled as an image of Gordo appeared. _"Two days."_

After soaking in the tub for a while, Miranda slowly got out and wrapped a towel around her. After drying off, she walked back into the bedroom.

The hot bath had made her feel a little better but walking into the bedroom, the empty feeling returned. Putting on some underwear, she grabbed one of Gordo's buttoned shirts that was hanging on the back of a chair.

Taking a deep breath, she could faintly smell his scent on the shirt. Putting it on, it fell to about mid-calf.

Buttoning up the shirt, she walked over to an overstuffed armchair. Sitting down, she grabbed a nearby Vogue magazine and started to flip through the pages.

Before she knew it, the magazine slipped out of her hand and she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Around ten-thirty, the front door unlocked and slowly opened. A very tired Gordo walked inside.

As he locked the door behind him, he looked around for Miranda. Seeing her bag and the mail on the desk, he knew she was home.

Walking into the bedroom, he put his bags down out of the way and looked around.

He spotted Miranda asleep in the chair. He smiled as he took in the sight of her asleep with his shirt on. He didn't have the heart to wake her.

After taking a quick shower, Gordo walked back in and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

He then walked over to Miranda. Kneeling in front of her, he smiled as he watched her sleep. _"She looks so cute,"_ he thought with a chuckle.

Miranda was slouched down in the chair, with her head leaning to one side, and her mouth was slightly opened.

Reaching back, he threw back the covers of the bed and then stood up. Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and just held her for a few moments.

He watched as her eyes slightly opened. "Gordo?" she asked tiredly and still half asleep.

"Yea. We wrapped early and I caught the red-eye."

"Mmm," she mumbled as she snuggled into Gordo's chest. "I missed you," she said with a yawn.

"I missed you too." Turning around, he gently put her in the middle of the bed and then laid down next to her.

As Gordo pulled the covers over them, Miranda snuggled up next to him. Gordo rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was exhausted but he just laid there, watching her sleep.

_"She's so beautiful when she's asleep."_

Gordo closed his eyes and buried his face against Miranda's neck.

The next morning, a loud buzzing noise woke Miranda up. Reaching out, she smacked the alarm clock. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes. "_I don't want to get up!"_

The bed was so warm and finally having Gordo back in her arms, made her not want to face the outside world.

She looked down at Gordo and smiled. _"Nothing could wake this log up."_

The alarm went off again, the snooze period over. Reaching over Gordo, Miranda grabbed the alarm clock and shut it off so it wouldn't wake him up.

Slipping out of his arms, she started getting ready for work.

Gordo suddenly became aware of the empty bed. Opening his eyes, he rolled onto his back and watched Miranda walk back in. He smiled as he watched her change.

Miranda turned around and smiled back at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just musing that in two weeks we'll be married."

"Who would've thought we would end up together? After all the bickering and the jokes," she said laughing.

Gordo climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his, he gave her a quick kiss. "So what time do you get home tonight?"

"Hopefully six. Why?" She answered just as Gordo leaned in and started kissing her neck. "Mmm."

"Because I haven't seen my fiancé in a month. I want to make up for lost time," he said kissing her on the lips.

"I gotta get going," she said in a whimper.

Gordo laughed as he pulled back and watched her finish getting ready. Walking out into living room, Miranda was going through her bag and Gordo grabbed the

mail from yesterday.

Miranda finished getting ready and looked up at Gordo. She walked up to him like she was going to say something but gave him a deep kiss instead.

Pulling back, she smiled and walked towards the door.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he called after her.

Opening the door, Miranda looked back at him. "Oh, I'll finish it. You're not the only one who wants to make up for lost time," she said with an evil grin.

Gordo watched her leave. Walking into the kitchen, he was defiantly looking forward to tonight.

Meanwhile at Los Angeles International Airport, a plane had just arrived. A tall, muscular man walked off the plane and into the terminal. Looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, he smiled._ "Miranda Sanchez. 103 Tarter Lane. Los Angeles, California."_

He walked down the corridor, still smiling, he thought. _"I will win you back Randy."_


	2. The Past Comes Back To Haunt

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 2 – The Past Comes Back To Haunt

Lizzie leaned against the counter and watched Miranda as she was fixing a display. It was hard not to notice the huge smile on Miranda's face.

Finishing, Miranda looked back at the counter and saw Lizzie. "What?"

Lizzie grinned, "So when did Gordo get home?"

Miranda walked over, "What makes you think he's home?"

"You're way too happy, even if you do like this job," Lizzie answered.

Miranda laughed softly, "Yea, he came home last night. They wrapped early and he caught the red-eye home."

Miranda stood against the other side of the counter. "We were talking this morning and couldn't believe that in two weeks, we'll be married."

Lizzie snickered, "And to think you couldn't stand him at first."

"Oh, I still can't stand him. He's just cuter," The two started laughing.

The door chime ringing interrupted them. Lizzie looked up and over Miranda's shoulder at the man who walked in.

"Can I help you?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm looking for Miranda Sanchez."

Miranda's blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. Lizzie looked back at her and took in her expression. "You know him?" she whispered to her.

Miranda's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Yea. I know him," she said in a low voice.

Slowly turning around, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see again. "What do you want?"

The man grinned at her. "Come on baby. You know why I'm here. How come you haven't responded to any of my letters or my emails?"

"Should've taken the hint," she said sarcastically. "We're over. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

He continued to grin and walked up to her. "You don't mean that. We had something special and I know I screwed that up. But I also think it deserves a second chance."

"You've got to be kidding me. After the way you treated me, you think I'd give you a second chance."

"Baby," he said touching her arms.

"Don't touch me," Miranda took a step back and jerked her arms out of his grasp.

"Come on Randy."

"Its Miranda," she said glaring at him. "Get it through your thick head, we are over. There will be no second chances. I've found someone who treats me like a queen and I'll be damned if I'm going to give him up for a jerk like you."

"Ok," he said holding his hands up defensively, his grin remaining. "I'll give you sometime to think about it. I'll talk to you later." He headed towards the door. "See ya around Randy," he said walking out.

Miranda just glared at him, fuming.

Lizzie had been watching them and was surprised by Miranda's fierce reaction. _"Who is he?"_ She watched Miranda pace back and forth angrily, muttering under her breath. "Miranda. Who was that?" she asked concerned.

Miranda stopped suddenly. "Ryan," she practically growled.

_"Ryan?"_ The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember why, then it clicked. "Ryan!" she yelled in surprise.

"That arrogant son of a bitch."

Lizzie watched her start to pace again. "You gonna tell Gordo?"

"Tell him what? That the man he wants to beat to a pulp for hurting me is here trying to win me back. Yea that's a real good idea." Miranda then walked into the backroom.

Lizzie rolled her eyes _"This is gonna get ugly."_

The rest of the day, Miranda couldn't concentrate. When she should be excited about her upcoming wedding to the man she loved, she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. As much as she wanted to believe Ryan would just go away, Miranda knew he would reappear. _"Knowing my luck it'll be at the worst possible moment."_

That night, Miranda laid in bed, entangled with Gordo. After all the drama that had happened, when she came home she was reminded of why she was in love with

Gordo.

He had cooked them dinner and had gone out and rented her favorite classic movie, Casablanca. They had watched it during dinner. As the movie was ending, Miranda had temporarily forgot about Ryan and focused on Gordo.

They had spent the rest of the night, making up for the month apart.

She sighed as Ryan came back into her mind. Miranda reached out and gently played with Gordo's hair. _"Just when everything was looking perfect, my past comes back to haunt me."_

Gordo slowly opened his eyes and kissed her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked tiredly.

"Yea. Just a long day," Miranda answered. _"Technically its true."_

"Wanna talk about it?"

Miranda smiled softly. "Nah, go back to sleep."

Grunting, Gordo rolled over onto his side, facing away from her and fell back asleep. Miranda rolled over as well and snuggled up against his back. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes and listened to Gordo's rhythmic breathing lulling her to sleep.


	3. Escalation

A/N – _"Thoughts__" _, Gordo only knows Ryan from how Miranda describes him, he as never actually seen what he looks like. This comes into play later in the chapter.

Chapter 3 – Escalation

It was mid-afternoon and Gordo was sitting on the Tudgemans' living room floor playing with the twins. Larry had asked him over but he was running late. So while Amy was preparing dinner, Gordo offered to keep an eye on the 8-month-old twins.

Gordo watched Nick, who was sitting next to him, playing with his toys. Suddenly, he felt something pull on his sleeve. Looking over, he watched in amusement as Sasha pulled herself up and climbed into his lap. Hugging a little blue bunny, she leaned back against his chest and just sat there sucking her thumb.

He couldn't help but smile at the little girl and gently stroke her hair.

A flash of light blinded him temporarily but he quickly blinked away the spots and looked up. "Miranda will love this picture," a smiling Amy told him while holding a camera.

Just then Larry walked in. "My Queen," he said to Amy before kissing her.

Nick scrambled to his feet and toddled over to him. He held his arms up to Larry, who reached down and picked him up. "Sorry about making you wait David."

Scooping Sasha up in his arms, he stood up. "No problem. I don't have to check in until tomorrow anyway. So what's up?" he said following Larry into the kitchen.

After putting the kids in a playpen in the kitchen, so Amy could keep an eye on them, they walked into Larry's office.

"Thunder just signed a deal to create a new animated movie," Larry said as he sat down behind his desk.

Thunder Graphics was a company Larry and a partner formed after they created a new graphic software program in college. They had mainly focused on video game animation but they were now looking for bigger opportunities.

"Congratulations but what exactly do you need from me?" Gordo asked as he sat in a chair in front of the desk.

Larry leaned forward against the desk and grinned. "I need someone with experience to help us. Someone who knows how to direct, who I can trust, and who is smart enough to know what the hell is actually going on."

Gordo arched an eyebrow. "You got anyone in mind?"

"The job is yours if you want it."

Gordo grinned, "You've got yourself a director." After going over the details of the job, Gordo said goodbye to everyone and headed home. Pulling into the parking lot, he noticed that Miranda's car wasn't there. _"Must still be at the shop."_

Getting out, he walked towards the main doors. Just as he reached the door, he heard someone behind him.

"Excuse me."

Turning around, Gordo watched a tall, muscular man holding a bouquet of flowers walk over to him. He wasn't sure what he wanted and made a quick mental image of what he looked like. "_Tall, muscular build, blonde hair, expensive clothes."_

"Do you live here?" the man asked him.

Gordo titled his head slightly, "Depends."

The man chuckled, "I was told Miranda Sanchez lived here."

Now Gordo's interest was peeked.

"I tried ringing the bell but no one answered," he continued.

"She's at work."

"I need to be somewhere. Could you please give these to her when she comes home?"

Gordo nodded "Sure." He took the flowers. "Who should I say gave them to her?"

"Ryan Bronson." the man said as he began walking back to his car.

It took all of Gordo's self control to not launch himself at him. "Sure," he said through gritted teeth.

After watching him drive away, Gordo walked up to his apartment to wait for Miranda to come home.

About an hour later, Miranda walked into the apartment. She spotted the flowers on the coffee table and Gordo sitting on the couch watching her.

"Who sent flowers?"

"Let's just say I ran into an old friend of yours."

"Who would send… Oh god." _"That jackass would pull something like this."_

Gordo studied her face. "Something you want to tell me?"

She dropped her bag on the floor and then sat down next to him. "Ryan came by the shop yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Miranda dropped her chin into her cupped hands. "I was hoping he would just leave and I could forget he even showed up. But I guess that's too much to ask for."

Gordo moved closer and started to gently rub her back. "I want to know the next time that jerk shows up, ok?"

Miranda looked up at him, "Gordo, I swear there's nothing going on."

"I know. I trust you. Its him I don't trust."

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few." Miranda got up, grabbed her bag and headed towards the bedroom.

Gordo got up and grabbed the flowers. Walking into the kitchen, he threw the flowers away. _"I don't care how much bigger he is than me, if he messes with Miranda again, I'll deck him."_


	4. Down Time

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 4 – Down Time

Miranda laid on the bed, staring at the far wall. Rolling over, she looked over Gordo's sleeping body and at the clock on the nightstand. _"3:28 AM."_

Groaning, she laid back down on her back. No matter how much she tried, Miranda couldn't fall asleep.

She had been a little on edge as the wedding was getting closer but now it was getting worse. Miranda was having trouble sleeping, her appetite was going down, and she was getting cranky.

Rolling onto her side, she faced Gordo and watched him sleep. _"Why am I in love with you?"_ she asked herself rhetorically.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep but she was too tense. Slowly reopening her eyes, she found herself looking into a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"You ok?" Gordo asked softly.

"Just a little tense."

Gordo grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You wanna talk about it?"

"You're in love with me right?"

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Of course."

"Why?"

Gordo was about to ask her what was this about but Miranda cut him off. "Seriously. I want to know."

Letting out a deep breath, Gordo rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Well, I like how we can just talk and how comfortable we are with each other."

"That sounds like just being best friends."

"Yea but you can't be in love without friendship," Gordo said as he reached out and took her hand.

"I hate it when you get philosophical on me," she said sarcastically.

Gordo grinned. "Come here." He opened his arms and Miranda snuggled up against him. "I'm nervous too." he whispered into her ear. "Marrying you scares the hell out of me. I don't know what the future holds for us but I do know that as long as were together, no matter what happens, we'll be fine."

Gordo felt Miranda's breathing slowly even. "Miranda?" He looked down at her and smiled. She had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

Tightening his grip around her waist, he put his head against Miranda's and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, Miranda slowly woke up in an empty bed. Sitting up, she slowly looked around. "Gordo?" she called softly.

Almost immediately, Gordo walked back in carrying two coffee mugs. "Here," he said grinning at her.

She took the coffee mug and took a sip. "Mmm. Coffee."

Gordo snickered and Miranda grinned at him.

He sat down next to her "I talked to Larry yesterday."

"Oh. What did he want?"

"Thunder is going to produce an animated movie and they needed a director."

Miranda grinned, "Anyone we know?" she asked sarcastically.

"Larry knew he had to come to the best in the business," Gordo joked.

"Congratulations." Miranda kissed him on the cheek.

"Its perfect. The job may not pay as much but it means no more long trips away from home for awhile."

Miranda gave him a one-arm hug. "That's great."

They sat there for a few minutes drinking the coffee and enjoying the silence. Suddenly Gordo snickered.

Looking over at him "What?"

"I was just thinking. When you asked me why I loved you, I forgot to mention that you look really cute when you get furious."

Miranda gave him a mock glare. "Oh really?"

"Yea. You start throwing a tantrum like a toddler and you start rambling in Spanish." Gordo said taunting her.

Miranda reached over and put her coffee mug down on her nightstand, then turned back to Gordo. "Put the mug down," she ordered.

Gordo grinned and put the mug down on his nightstand. Just as he turned back, Miranda tackled him.

As they wrestled on the bed, they both started laughing. Suddenly, they both fell off the bed and landed in a tangled heap.

Lying on the floor together, they were both laughing hysterically.

"Gordo?"

After taking a deep breath, "Yea?"

"I love you because you know just how to make me relax and stop stressing over the little things."

Gordo gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too." He then grinned, "Even despite your tantrums."

Miranda went to tickle him "You little…." But before she could, Gordo quickly shifted and flipped them so she was underneath him.

His hands rested on her sides and he gave her an grin.

"You wouldn't dare."

Gordo grin grew to an evil smile and he started tickling her sides. Miranda grabbed his forearms in a vice grip and started laughing hysterically again. "You're a dead man Gordon!" she yelled at him in between fits of laughter.


	5. Zero Hour

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 5 – Zero Hour

It had been almost a week since Ryan had sent her the flowers and much to Miranda's relief, she hadn't heard from him since.

It was Thursday afternoon and Miranda was in the office; in the back of the shop. Sitting at her drawing board, she was working on her latest creation. Taking a break, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms.

Her eyes fell on a mannequin across the room. It was dressed in a wedding dress Miranda had designed and created for herself.

She smiled as she mentally went over all the details she put into the dress.

Lizzie's voice snapped her back to reality. "Nervous?" she asked with a small smile.

Miranda glanced over at her. "A little." Leaning forward against the drawing board, she looked back at the dress. "But I know he's the one."

Lizzie snickered and Miranda looked at her. "Who knew that all the bickering you two did was just sexual tension," Lizzie said sarcastically.

Miranda arched an eyebrow and smiled. Then she sobered and frowned slightly.

Noticing this, Lizzie walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't shake this feeling, like something bad is gonna happen."

Lizzie took her friend seriously but was sure it was just stress. "Its just pre-wedding jitters. I had them. Everyone does."

"Yea, that's what Gordo said but I can't shake this feeling."

"Don't worry. In four days you'll be on the beach in Hawaii." She then grinned. "Or maybe in bed in Hawaii," she joked trying to get Miranda to relax.

Miranda gave her a half smile.

Hearing the bell over the door ring, Lizzie walked to office's doorway to see who came in.

"Shit," Lizzie said under her breath. But Miranda caught it.

"What?"

Lizzie turned back to her "Nothing. Just a customer, I can handle it, go back to your sketch."

Miranda knew she was hiding something. Getting up, she walked over. "Who is it?"

Blocking the doorway she said, "Nobody."

Then Miranda heard the voice, "Miranda."

Miranda's lips pressed into a thin line. Gently pushing Lizzie aside, Miranda walked into the front of the store.

As Ryan smiled at her, Miranda's face remained emotionless and she glared at him. "Why are you having such a hard time getting this through your damn head? I never want to see your sorry ass ever again! Go back to whatever rock you crawled out from and leave me the hell alone!"

Ryan didn't even flinch, infact he chuckled. "Randy, I know you don't mean that."

Miranda rubbed her face as she tried her best to not pick something up to hit him with.

Taking a few steps forward, Ryan was now towering over her. He gently brushed her hair and Miranda pushed his hand off of her.

Roughly grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her to him. Miranda tried her best to push him off but he was too strong. "Come on baby. You know you want it."

Before she could react, Ryan bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. Just as their lips met the door chime rang; meaning somebody was walking in.

As Ryan tried to deepen the kiss, Miranda finally pushed him off her.

Grunting, Ryan stumbled back and was grinning wildly.

But before either could say anything, Lizzie beat them to it. "Oh my god! Gordo!"

Miranda's head snapped up and locked eyes with Gordo. She immediately saw the hurt in his eyes. Her voice failed her as she tried to say his name.

Gordo reacted on instinct. He charged forward with his fist cocked back and just as Ryan turned, Gordo drilled him.

Ryan stumbled back and was knocked into a display rack. His lip was open and bleeding slightly.

Before anyone could react, Gordo was gone.

Miranda felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She just collapsed to her knees and started crying.

Lizzie rushed forward to her, wrapping her in a hug.

Todd, who had come in with Gordo, grabbed Ryan by the arm and literally threw him out of the shop.

Todd, came back to them and stood a few feet away from them, unsure what to do. "Liz."

Lizzie's head snapped up. "Find him!" she yelled at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Spinning around, he quickly ran outside to his car.

As Miranda continued to cry, all Lizzie could do was hold her. Gently stroking her hair, "Its gonna be alright," she whispered to her.


	6. Finding Gordo

To my reviewers – Thanks. I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Its hard to write a sequel that's just as good as the original.

Atlanta Enchanted – Thanks for pointing out the mistake and I've fixed it.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Chapter 6 – Finding Gordo

Ethan pulled into the Corner Pocket's parking lot. The Corner Pocket was a sports bar and a small pool hall that the guys went to sometimes.

After Todd had called him earlier in the afternoon, he immediately took off in search of Gordo. The Corner Pocket was like the tenth place he had searched.

Parking, he immediately spotted Gordo's car. After calling Todd, telling him where they were, he walked inside the bar.

Scanning the bar first, he didn't recognize anyone. Walking through the bar towards the pool tables, he saw a crowd in one of the back corners.

_"Gordo always was a pool shark."_

Slowly making his way to the crowd, he found Gordo in the center. He was playing, or rather hustling, a guy he recognized as another pool shark.

As Gordo sunk the last ball, the other guy swore and threw his stick against the wall. Paying Gordo, he swore again and walked away.

Ethan watched Gordo's face; it was emotionless and the sparkle in his eyes that was usually there because of Miranda was gone.

As the crowd dispersed, Ethan walked over to him. He smirked as he watched Gordo take a sip of beer and grimaced. "You were never much of a drinker Gordon."

Gordo looked up at him, his face remaining stone. Ethan grabbed one of the sticks hanging on the wall, "Care to play a friendly game?"

Gordo grunted and shrugged. Grabbing the beer, he took another drink. Ethan grinned at him, "How many of those have you had?"

"After this one?"

Ethan nodded "Yea."

"One," Gordo deadpanned. They both snickered at the lame joke. "So how did you find me?"

"I just bumped into you. Figured we could play some pool one last time."

"Ethan."

"You've got a task force searching for you," Ethan said as he broke.

"How much do you know?"

Ethan shrugged as he watched Gordo line up a shot. "Ryan kissed Miranda. You saw it, slugged Ryan, and took off."

Gordo remained silent as he sunk his shot and lined up another.

"Miranda's really upset."

Gordo straightened up and slammed the butt of the cue into the ground. "Damn it," he swore under his breath.

"You're not really upset with her are you?"

"No. I mean I know she would never do something like that. I just…kinda reacted."

Ethan nodded and waited for him to continue.

Gordo bent back down and missed his shot. "It was like I was walking into my worst nightmare."

Ethan scanned the table "You know Miranda didn't want it."

"Yea." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I royally screwed up, didn't I?"

Ethan chuckled "Nah. Miranda will forgive you. The girl is crazy about you."

"Yea but she's also got a mean right hook," Gordo joked dryly.

Ethan laughed as he sunk his shot. As they continued, Todd and Larry walked in.

Looking up, Ethan noticed them. "Looks like the rest of the party is here."

"Hey guys," Todd said to them as he approached.

"David. What ya say we get out of here?" Ethan asked him.

Gordo shrugged "I'm not ready to go home yet."

"We'll go back to my house. You can crash there and we'll deal with everything in the morning," Larry said while putting a hand on Gordo's shoulder.

"Alright," Gordo agreed reluctantly.

In the parking lot, Ethan told them goodbye and said he would see them later. Todd headed for his car and called Lizzie to tell her they found Gordo and what was happening.

Larry took Gordo's keys and drove them to his house. During the drive, the exhaustion started to take its toll on Gordo. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Walking inside, Amy was sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Larry?" she asked as she saw him walk through the door. He held up a hand as Gordo walked in behind him.

Amy watched Gordo go over to the couch and literally fall down on it. Within seconds, Gordo was passed out.

"He's gonna stay here and then in the morning, we'll deal with him and Miranda," Larry said as he walked over and took Gordo's shoes off. Amy grabbed a blanket and draped it over him.

"Are they gonna be all right?" she asked him, the concern in her voice.

Larry nodded. "They just need to talk." Turning the lights off, Amy and him headed upstairs to their own bedroom.


	7. Mi Amor

tormented soul, my beta reader, wants to warn my readers that there's fluff ahead. So please have your sickness bags ready. lol

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 7 – Mi Amor

It was morning and Gordo was still asleep on the couch. Suddenly, he felt something small land on his chest.

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself looking at a curious Sasha, who was crawling up his chest.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he watched the girl come face to face with him.

"Hi."

The little girl's face lit up and she giggled at him. Sasha then curled up into a little ball on his chest and just laid there.

Gordo gently put his hand on her, to keep her from falling. As he watched her, Gordo started daydreaming.

A small smile appeared as he imagined what it would be like to have a daughter. _"She'd be just like her mother. Dark hair, large black eyes with a mischievous glint in them, and beautifully tanned skin. She'd be smart and a dare devil."_

Gordo smiled as something clicked in him. _"Miranda is the only woman I can ever see as the mother of my children."_

Carefully holding Sasha to his chest, he sat up. Looking up, he saw Amy watching them.

"Thanks for letting me crash on your couch," he said getting up and walking over to her. Handing her Sasha, "I need to take care of something."

He then grinned down at the little girl. "Thanks Sasha." He then kissed Sasha's forehead and walked out.

Amy watched him leave, a little confused about what just happened. The little girl in her arms just giggled and waved bye to him.

The time between leaving the Tudgeman's and arriving home was a blur. He slowly existed his car and walked up to the main doors. Pulling them open, he took a deep breath and charged up the stairs to their apartment.

Walking inside, he felt his stomach churning. Lizzie suddenly appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey."

"Gordo," she warned.

Gordo just shook his head. Before either could say anything, a disheveled Miranda appeared behind her.

"What's going on?" When she saw Gordo, her heart stopped for a moment. "Gordo?" she asked in disbelief.

He took a step forward, "I'm sorry."

That's all he had to say as Miranda brushed past Lizzie, literally did a one-hand vault over the couch, and slammed into him.

Wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his neck, she started crying tears of joy that he was back. Gordo wrapped his own arms around her and closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. He took a deep breath; it was her scent, not masked by perfume or scented soaps. _"Just Miranda,"_ he mused to himself.

As they were holding each other, a smiling Lizzie quietly made her way out.

Gordo picked her up and Miranda wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking over to the couch, they sat down.

"Gordo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I…"

Gordo cut her off as he quickly captured her lips with his, and they kissed. Slowly pulling back, Gordo smiled at her. "We both did some stupid stuff. But the important thing is we're still together. Right?" the question at the end came out almost like a plea.

Miranda gently brushed his cheek "Yes."

"Gordo I need to tell you something," Miranda said climbing off him and sitting on the other side of the couch.

"What?"

"You remember the letter Ryan sent me last year." Gordo nodded and she continued. "It was just the first of many that he sent me. He sent like three more before we moved into together. I threw the other ones away without even opening them. But he kept sending them but he didn't know I moved and only had my home address. My mom asked me what I wanted to do with them, I told her to throw them out. I was hoping he would take the hint but he obviously didn't."

"Miranda," Gordo said softly. "I don't care. The only thing I care about is you. I don't want anybody else. I love you. I love the way you make me laugh and the way you get this little gleam in your eye when you're up to something."

Miranda blushed. "I love you too David."

After taking a shower together, they laid in bed tangled together. Miranda was sitting on the head of the bed, against the wall. Gordo was lying down with his head in her lap.

Miranda gently stroked his hair and watched as he slowly began to fall asleep. "Gordo?"

"Mmm?" he answered tiredly.

"I love the way you make me feel beautiful and the way you look at me like I'm the only woman in the world."

"I'm just telling you the truth," he said to her.

Miranda just smiled, "Yea but its nice to hear."

Taking her hand, Gordo gently brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I love you Sanchez."

"Nope. It's Gordon now," she teased him.

Gordo just smiled and Miranda watched him close his eyes and fall asleep. "Duerme mi amor," she said softly to him.


	8. Wedding Day

To my readers/reviewers – Thanks. The tormented soul warning is still in effect, fluff ahead. LOL. I'm really glad people are still liking this storyline. Like I said before, anyone got questions on why I did something in any of my stories, just ask. Either email me or leave it in the review.

Elementals & the gifted one – Thanks for the compliments. I appreciate them. It motivates me to keep writing.

writerofthefuture – Miranda won't be getting pregnant in this story. Though, I haven't ruled out a third story, well fourth including the one-shot. I have a few ideas for it but I want to write some other stuff first.

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 8 – Wedding Day

For the first time in weeks, Miranda had finally gotten a good night's sleep. The disaster that was Ryan was over and now there was nothing getting in between her and Gordo.

Rolling over, Miranda reached out expecting to find Gordo lying next to her. When she felt nothing but the empty side of the bed, she bolted up right and quickly scanned the bedroom. Her heart beating like it was going to jump out of her chest.

"Gordo?" she asked aloud.

Getting no answer, she shouted his name. "Gordo!"

To her surprise, her mother came rushing in. "Mom?" she asked surprised.

"Morning honey," she said to her as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Where's David?" Miranda asked frantically.

Mrs. Sanchez smiled and gently stroked her daughter's face, "Everything is alright. He's at his parents house getting ready."

Miranda looked at her mom confused. "Getting ready?"

"The wedding honey. Your wedding."

Miranda's eyes went wide in realization. "The wedding!" She immediately threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. During the whole Ryan fiasco, she had completely forgotten that the wedding was today.

"The dress, the bridesmaids!" she kept on rambling. As she did, she would take a step in one direction, stop, and then take a step in another direction. Like she was trying to go to more than one place at once.

Mrs. Sanchez stood up and grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "Everything is fine. All that you have to worry about is getting yourself ready. After breakfast, we're going to the hair dresser's to get you ready and then back to the house, where Lizzie as your wedding dress waiting for you. Then onto the church."

Miranda relaxed a little and let out a deep breath. Mrs. Sanchez gently cupped her face. "I can't believe my baby is getting married," she said with a big smile.

Miranda rolled her eyes but smiled softly. "Mom please."

After breakfast was finished, Miranda and her mother left the apartment to met the rest of the bridal party at the hairdresser's.

Now standing in the living room of her parents' house, she carefully got into her wedding dress. Once Lizzie had zipped her up, she gently spun in it and smiled, extremely happy with the job she did on it and how she looked in the dress.

Kate's four-year-old daughter Caitlyn, walked up to her. "You look pretty Aunt Miranda," she told her as she watched in amazement as the light reflected off of the very small crystals Miranda had sown into the dress. Kate and Caitlyn had flown in from Phoenix a few days ago and had been spending the time with Ethan.

During High School, Kate and Miranda gotten along somewhat, only for Lizzie's sake but in college when Kate got pregnant with Caitlyn, they had formed a strange bond. Miranda had helped her accept the fact that she was pregnant and that she would have to raise the child alone. Kate now lived in Phoenix, where she was working as a weekend anchor and field reporter for a local television station.

Miranda smiled down at the girl, who was wearing her light pink flower girl's dress. "Aunt Miranda looks like a princess," Caitlyn told her mom.

"Thank you and you look pretty too," she told her as she carefully bent down and kissed the top of the girl's head. Caitlyn grinned at the older women, proud of the compliment.

Now standing in the chambers of the church, Miranda gently rubbed her stomach as the nervous butterflies were growing.

"Nervous?" her father asked her as he stood next to her.

"A little."

Mr. Sanchez took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. As the flower girl, ring bearer, bridesmaid and groomsmen all went forward she took her father's arm and tried to take some deep breaths.

Mr. Sanchez grinned at his daughter, _"She looks amazing. I can't believe my little angel is getting married. David's a good man; he'll take care of her. Or I'll have to kill him,"_ as he snickered at his own joke, Miranda looked at him questioningly. "Nothing. You look incredible."

"Thank you Daddy," she said then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready?" he asked giving her hand that was in the crook of his arm, a gentle pat.

Miranda took one final deep breath and nodded.

Gordo stood at the altar. He was using all his self-control to keep himself from nervously bouncing on his feet.

"Breathe David," Larry whispered to him as they watched Lizzie, the maid of honor walk down the aisle.

Gordo glanced at Larry but his attention was immediately drawn back to the back of the church as the wedding march played.

The second he saw Miranda, a lopsided grin formed. _"Wow."_

His eyes never left her as she walked down the aisle towards him. Reaching the alter, he knew the Priest was saying something and Mr. Sanchez answered but he didn't hear them.

His blue eyes never left the black ones beneath the veil and neither did hers.

After Mr. Sanchez lifted the veil and stepped aside for Gordo to take his place.

As they stood for a few seconds, face to face, Miranda mouthed to Gordo, "I love you."

Gordo mouthed back to her, "I love you."

Turning back to the Priest, the ceremony began.


	9. The End Or A New Beginning?

To my readers/reviewers – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people enjoyed this story and my writing, it's a great motivator to keep going.

tormented soul – Thanks for editing and beta reading my stories. I appreciate your help.

hockeylover – Thanks for pointing out the mistake and I fixed it. Another sequel? While I want to continue the storyline, I'm just not sure how yet. I've really enjoyed writing this storyline and I want to keep it going. Right now, I'm brainstorming ideas for another story. I've got a few ideas but nothing really concrete yet.

A/N – _"Thoughts__"_

Chapter 9 – The End Or A New Beginning?

Gordo sat at the main table watching the crowd. The ceremony was a blur. The only thing he could remember clearly was how amazing Miranda looked in her wedding dress.

As he was daydreaming, he heard someone in front of him calling his name. "David."

Gordo blinked a few times and then refocused his eyes on who it was. A small smile appeared as he watched Miranda walking towards him.

"Hey beautiful," he said as she sat down on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her check.

She looked into Gordo's eyes and smiled. "I can't believe we actually survived this."

"The wedding or the past few weeks?" Gordo joked.

Miranda smiled, "Both."

"Its gonna take more than some stuck up yuppie to keep me away from you," he told her.

Brushing some hair away from his face, she put her forehead against his. "How's your hand?"

Gordo took a glance at his right hand and then brought his eyes back to hers, "A little sore but it was well worth it."

"Just next time, don't go running off."

Nuzzling her neck, he gently kissed it. "I promise."

Something out of the corner of Gordo's eyes caught his attention. Pulling his head back slightly, he looked over and smiled. Miranda saw the smile and gave him a questioning glance.

"Look," was all he said.

Miranda followed his line of sight. When she saw what he was looking at, she smiled too.

Ethan had Caitlyn in his arms and kind of slow dancing to the music. Miranda looked towards the edge of the dance floor and saw Kate watching them with a huge smile.

"Ethan loves that little girl," Miranda said softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ethan moves to Phoenix."

Miranda looked back at Gordo, "What?"

"Look at them," Gordo said motioning with his chin.

Looking back, Caitlyn had been replaced by Kate. Miranda watched with a smile, as Kate and Ethan danced closely. _"They look so cute together."_ "Did Ethan say something?"

"Not really but he's hinted at it. He misses Kate a lot and like you said he really loves Caitlyn. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved to be with her. No matter what he says, I know he's not happy here."

Miranda laid her head on Gordo's shoulder and continued to watch Kate and Ethan dance. "What happened to you after you hit Ryan," she asked after a few minutes of silence and tightening her grip around his chest..

"Drove around for awhile, to clear my head. End up at the Corner Pocket and played some pool."

Miranda smirked, "How much you win?"

"I'm insulted. I don't play for the money." Miranda looked at him skeptically and tried to not grin. Gordo snickered, "125."

"What made you come back?"

Gordo sighed and kissed her forehead, "Sasha."

Picking up her head, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Sasha?"

"I was asleep on Larry and Amy's couch and she woke me up. She crawled on top of me and curled up into a little ball on my chest. As I watched her, I thought about what my daughter would be like." He then smiled at her, "She'd be exactly like her mother," he said as he gently traced his index finger across her cheek.

Miranda whipped away a stray tear and then smiled back at him, "Only if I can have a little Gordo running around."

"Deal."

"Come on. You've barely danced with me all day." She stood up and pulled Gordo up.

"I hate dancing," Gordo whined.

Miranda gave him a mock glare, "Too bad." She lead them out onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled at him and laughed as Gordo tried to keep the scowl on his face.

Two days later, Gordo stood on the balcony of their hotel in Hawaii. He smiled as he took in the view. They were on the fifth floor of the building and had an incredible view of the beach and ocean.

He smiled as he watched as the sun set; it made the water glow in different colors.

They had arrived about two hours ago and got to the hotel about a half a hour ago. Gordo laughed as he remembered carrying Miranda over the threshold. He had teased her about her being too heavy and when she was about to go off on him, he quickly scooped her up and carried her in. Putting Miranda down, she quickly spun on him and slugged him in the arm.

He laughed again as he rubbed his arm where she hit him. _"Nobody can tame that wild tiger."_ He then smiled as he folded his arms on the balcony and leaned forward, _"And I don't want them to."_

He continued to watch the sun set and started wondering where Miranda had gone._ "She said she was going to the bathroom to change."_

Just as he thought it, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and someone kiss the back of his neck.

Gordo stood up and put his arms and hands over hers, "Took you long enough."

"Keep teasing me." she said kissing his neck again. "What were you thinking about it?"

"Just taking in the view."

"You gonna stay out here much longer?"

Gordo smiled and felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard the new seductive tone of her voice. "I'll be in a minute."

Letting go, "Don't keep me waiting," she whispered to him.

The smile grew wider as he felt her softly blew on his neck before she walked back inside.

Gordo took one last look at the view as the town lights started to light up. He backed up into the room and closed and locked the balcony door.

"David," Miranda practically purred.

Another shiver ran down his spine; to him his name never sound so good. Smiling, he turned around.

As he took in Miranda, who was leaning against the wall directly across from him, his jaw dropped and his mind went blank. She was wearing a red, low cut, silk slip that fell just to her knees and amazingly showed off her curves.

Miranda reached up and pulled a pin from her hair, letting it cascade down her back. Grinning at him, she looked like she was sizing up her prey before attacking.

_"Damn!"_ was all Gordo could think at the moment.

Miranda's lips curled up into a smile as she reached up and touched the light switch.

"And what are you up to Mrs. Gordon?" he teased her as he walked towards her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased back, watching him walk up to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Miranda last coherent thought was to turn the lights off. As the lights went out, Miranda and Gordo started to enjoy their honeymoon.


End file.
